Holding On
by BleachedSamurai
Summary: Sometimes you can't mend a broken heart and you certainly can't let go of what caused it to break. There is a newly wed couple in Fairy Tail that Gajeel wished never happened which at one point thought it would be him one day. Mostly Gajeel and his thoughts with cameo appearance of Lucy and Gray. Rated K for a couple of swears. UPDATED.


I've been watching Fairy Tail for a while now and this is one of the few stories I had in mind, although this is the first Fairy Tail fanfic. The story was inspired from Brad Paisley's "Tin Can on a String" based off the title and not the whole actual story from the lyrics. If that makes any sense :P Please R&R, thanks.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

He can hear off in the distance the wedding bells ringing and it was a sound he found very irritating. It should be a joyful, happy sound but he could find no happiness when the woman he loved more than life is marrying the biggest deuce of Fairy Tail. The thought of seeing his beloved blonde with the ice-mage burned deeply with jealousy, hatred and grieve. Damn, how he wished he was the one marrying Lucy, but he couldn't bring himself to make a move on her. He still harbors the past in his heart in which they met and it wasn't exactly a romantic, as seen in the movie experience. He hurt the poor girl and he regrets it still, even though the kind hearted celestial spirit mage forgave him long ago. Even if he did make a move and proclaimed his affections to her, she probably won't accept him. He could have at least tried and see if it would go anywhere, but he was just too chicken shit to ask the girl out.

Gajeel growls deeply in his throat as he jugged what remained of his stale beer to erase his thoughts. It's his fifth beer and the image of seeing Lucy and Gray at the alter would not go away. He went to the ceremony at least but couldn't stand being there any longer and hear all of the mushy love crap. He left after he say how happy she was when she got to Gray's side, that's where it hit him hard. He hates himself that he left because he could have objected to their union when he got his chance to speak. But his stupidity clouded his mind and acted rather quickly. He remembered a few eyes watching him leave the guild hall but paid no mind when all he wanted was to get the hell out of there.

As soon as he left, he immediately bought himself a six-pack and sat in this very spot, under a tree in the center of Magnolia for at least an hour, maybe even more. He couldn't tell when he lost track of time and quiet frankly, he didn't care at this point. He's drowning himself in his own self-pity of not acting sooner and wished that he didn't let her slip his fingers. When he reached for the last bottle, Gajeel made a silent promise to himself to be available if something ever happened in Lucy's marriage. He's not trying to jinx them or anything like that, frankly he doesn't want anything to happen. It's just that he has this odd feeling that the marriage is not going to last long and is probably not going to be pretty. He just hopes that he is wrong.

After the sun started to fade over the horizon, Gajeel remained to sit in the spot in which he pondered. The wedding bells stopped ringing a long time ago but the sound of music and laughter filled his ears as a replacement. Even though he was a considerable distance away, he can still hear the damn voices and wished that it would end already. With a heavy sigh, he leans his head back on the tree behind him and looked up at the sky above him. He watched the stars begin to shine in the light of dusk, waiting for at least a flicker from the heavens to give him some sort of peace of mind. As five minutes passed, Gajeel is enveloped in the darkness of night with the sounds of laughter now beginning to dim and the sounds of critters begun to sing in a mournful tune.

He was getting used to the sounds around him when a new sound erupted through the darkness. It is the sound of what seemed to Gajeel as a motorcycle mixed with laughter and banging of tin cans hitting the street. A pitiful sigh escaped his lungs when he looked towards the direction of the sound and within seconds saw the newly weds riding a motorcycle of ice.

'Real smart, popsicle-boy. Let your wife freeze her butt off because you want to ride off in style. Stupid moron,' Gajeel thought to himself when he saw Lucy shiver. Behind her was your typical "Just Married" sign flapping along with the wind and that is when he noticed the tin cans banging wildly on the concrete.

At that moment, Gejeel can relate to those tin cans on the string because he is not ready to let go. He wants to continue to hold on to her, the possibility of them in general and the future they will have. He doesn't want to let go of her because it is just too soon to let go and is probably going to keep on holding on until the day he draws his last breath.

* * *

You like? I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this but I'm not sure yet. I have some other stories in mind that I'm going to start working on in the mean time. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated in my book, just be gentle. ;) Chow for now


End file.
